Family Business
"Family Business" is the 72nd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary The race is on to track down the elusive Snow Queen, once a foster mother to a young Emma, whose memories of this event have been erased, in order to discover what her ultimate end game is for Elsa and the residents of Storybrooke. Unaware that she does not possess the real blade that controls the Dark One, Belle attempts to use it to get her reluctant husband to show her where the Snow Queen is hiding. Meanwhile, back in the past, Belle travels to Arendelle, and, with Anna's help, seeks out Grand Pabbie to help her regain her lost memories in order to discover the fate of her mother. Plot Marian collapses as the ice spell starts freezing her from the inside. Henry wonders how they'll break the spell. Robin Hood tries saving Marian with true loves kiss, but fails due to still being in love with Regina. The Snow Queen fills in her enchanted mirror with a broken piece of glass, announcing that soon she will have what she wants - a family that loves her. 'Teaser' In the Enchanted Forest of the past, we're shown the outside view of a castle that sits atop a hill. From the inside, a woman - Colette - is seen gathering books in a rather hurriedly manner. Three guards enter her personal library, one of which alerts her that the wall has fallen and that they must leave now, for the town will soon be overrun. "These books are too valuable to leave to these monsters," Colette argues, as she continues packing. The guard pleads for her to come, but the woman does not listen. Instead she orders that they take the trunks containing books to the carriage and she will be right behind them. The lead guard motions for the other two to do as the lady says. He then asks what about her daughter. "I will find her, now go!" Colette orders as she continues to pack up books. The palace guard is reluctant, but does as he's told. Colette calls out for her daughter, telling her that they must leave, quickly, and asks where she is. Belle rushes into the library, exclaiming that she is right here. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave without this," the girl says, holding up a book, the first story her mother ever read to her, it's what made her fall in love with books. Colette is touched by this, but tells her that they must flee, quickly. However, before they can, they hear loud stomps as the castle shakes. This scares the mother and daughter, who both realize what it is. "They're here," Belle exclaims. Colette tells her daughter they'll have to hide. Sometime later, Belle and Colette are seen hiding in the library, underneath a table, hoping that they will not be found by what is roaming the castle. The two gals are scared for their lives, and it doesn't help when the library door is kicked in by a vicious ogre. Belle is horrified, but Colette motions for her to keep quiet. Belle nods, trying to stay calm. The mother and daughter watch as the ogre roams around the library. As it appears to be walking away, Colette whispers to Belle that everything will be alright. However, this proves to not be so, as the ogre lifts up the table horrifying the two gals, screaming into their faces. Suddenly, Belle awakens in her bed. She immediately sits up, calling out, "Mother?" She's startled, not knowing what to make of anything. Belle is next seen making her way through the castle, still dressed in her night gown and having not fixed up her hair. She is confused to see a group of people gathered around something, discussing amongst themselves. Belle's father, Sir Maurice makes his way through the crowd once noticing his daughter. He asks why she is not in bed, but is not answered. The young lady asks what has happened, "Where's mother?" "You mean you don't remember?" Maurice asks. Belle is confused; she looks past him and sees that everyone was gathered around a coffin - Colette's coffin. Belle cannot believe what she sees. She hugs her father tightly, and looks as if she is about to break down into tears. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In present day Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin opens his safe where he is seen placing the container which contains the Sorcerer's hat. In the back of the safe, the real dagger is seen. "Rumple?" Belle calls. The Dark One quickly closes the safe and puts the wall painting back over it. He greets his beloved wife, who finds him in the back of the shop. She exclaims that she was looking all over the house for him, didn't even hear him leave. "Well I didn't wanna wake you," the Dark One exclaims, "Just a few things to take care of before we open," he says, pointing to the back of the shop. Belle takes Rumple's hands and tells her husband that whatever it is will have to wait, Emma called and she needs to see them right away. At the Storybrooke sheriff's station, the video footage of Emma's foster home, featuring Kevin and the surprised reveal of the Snow Queen is shown. (See: "Breaking Glass") "Emma, that's you," Mary Margaret exclaims, "You must be-" "13, maybe 14," Emma says, cutting her mother off. Regina asks her stepdaughter if she's missing the part where Emma is with the Snow Queen, before asking Emma if she knew her before coming to Storybrooke. "Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased. All this time in that foster home or whatever that place was, it's gone." Belle speaks up, saying that she just doesn't understand how the Snow Queen ended up in this world. "We're hoping Gold could help us with that," Emma says, looking up at the Dark One, "You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?" Rumple replies that considering having spent all that time on the same task, he'd like to know. David speaks up, making the point that they shouldn't be wondering how the Snow Queen got to Emma, but why. "Obviously she needed her for something," Regina replies, "but what? That's our next problem." David reminds them they know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods, they searched every inch of her shop, they tore apart her house, so she must have cleared everything out days before which means "she must be hiding something," Hook exclaims. "But where?" Emma asks. "What about her ice cream truck?" Henry wonders. Everyone is surprised; "Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice cream truck?" Emma asks. Henry points out that he's a kid, he notices these kind of things. "We split up into groups," David declares, "We search the town, the woods. Hook, Regina, and Emma, you take the west. Gold, you're with me for the east." Rumple reminds him that they all know he works best alone. David decides that there's no time to argue that, before turning to Belle, asking how well she is at tracking. "Uh, actually, I, uh, think I'll be more helpful at the library. Maybe I can dig something up on the Snow Queen." Elsa stands up, telling Belle that she'd like to go with her if that is okay, as maybe there will be something there about Anna too. Belle tells the Ice Queen that she'd love the company, and the two gals leave. In the fairytale land that was, Belle sits in her candlelit chambers, reading. Maurice enters, telling his daughter that it's late and that she should go to bed. "How can I possibly sleep when I can't even remember what happened to mother?" "Perhaps that's for the best," Maurice replies. "No," Belle exclaims, going on about how she needs to know what happened to Colette after she blacked out. "You won't find the answers you seek in the pages of a book." Belle tells her father that she already has, however, as according to this book, there are creatures who can restore memories that were lost, "If we journey to them, maybe they can help me remember what happened to mother." Maurice tells Belle that he can't allow her to do that. Belle asks why not, to which her father replies that there is something this book doesn't tell her - magic always comes with a price, "And whatever that price is, I don't want you to have to pay it." Belle does not seem pleased. Maurice apologizes, but says he already lost Colette to this infernal ogres war and he cannot lose her too. "But father-" "You heard me!" Maurice shouts, slamming her book shut. He tells her to forget this nonsense, and that she is not to leave this chamber until the doctor says she's better. He then storms out, closing the door behind him. Belle sits silently for a moment, but finally removes a map of Arendelle from underneath her book. She says to herself, aloud, "I'm sorry, father, but I need to know what happened, and this is the only place where I'll find the answer - Arendelle." 'Act II' Present day Storybrooke, within the town's library, Belle looks over the map of Arendelle of which she had in the flashbacks. Elsa examines of shelf full of books; she declares that there doesn't seem to be anything about Arendelle here, "Do you know where to look?" Belle slips the map onto the shelf of books she was looking at, before going on to lie that she doesn't, as she is not that familiar with Arendelle, or her sister. Elsa smiles at the mention of her sister, however, a guilty expression appears on Belle's face. In Arendelle of the past, Elsa is seen magically poofing up a snowflake; she appears to be trying to control her powers. "Elsa?" a voice calls, and Anna enters the room. A joyful smile appears on the Ice Queen's face as she exclaims her sister's name, before making the snowflake disappear so the two sisters can embrace in a hug. "I was worried I would never see you again," Elsa says. Anna comments that she's afraid her sister is stuck with her, before apologizing for leaving without telling her. Elsa apologizes for making her feel like she had to, "I know you did it for me to try to make me feel better." The Ice Queen then asks Anna what she learned, wondering if she found out why their parents went to the Enchanted Forest. A look of sadness comes across Anna's face, something Elsa notices, "What is it, Anna?" she asks, "What did you find?" Anna fakes a smile, lying to her sister saying she has found nothing, that she is still waiting for some answers from a few people she met, but she wouldn't expect anything anytime soon because they have to find it out, and get on a ship and come to this land, "It could take a while, a long while," Anna then notices something, "Wait, no flurries?" she asks, surprised, "No frost on the windows? Usually a conversation about our parents ends with a chill in the air." Elsa reveals that she's been learning to control her powers when she's upset; Anna asks how. "By training with me," a voice calls out. Anna turns around, and in walks the Snow Queen. "Who is that?" Anna asks, "I mean, who are you? Hi," she says. "She's our aunt," Elsa reveals. Anna is surprised and confused. The Snow Queen introduces herself as Ingrid, telling Anna that she and her mother are sisters, "You look exactly like her," the woman exclaims. "But our mother doesn't have a sister," Anna says, "at least she never told us about one." Ingrid replies that she's sure it was too painful for the former Queen of Arendelle to talk about. She tells Anna that many years ago she was trapped in a magical urn by people who didn't understand her. "Didn't understand you?" Anna asks, confused. Ingrid shows what she means by poofing up a snowflake, letting it spin, and then making it disappear, "Our gift runs in the family," the Snow Queen says, with a smile on her face. "I'm telling you, that woman is up to something," Anna says to her true love, as Sven's antlers get in the way. "Wait, you mean your aunt? What makes you think that?" Kristoff asks as he feeds his reindeer. Anna says that it's weird and strange, her being here, and because she's a good judge of character. Kristoff reminds her that she agreed to marry Hans ten minutes after talking to him, to which Anna argues she was young and naive. "You met me the next day," Kristoff also reminds her. "Young''er''. Anyway, I just want to make sure we're asking all the right questions," Anna replies, trying to look at her true love, but Sven's antlers keep getting in the way. Kristoff asks what. Anna says they need to wonder, is Ingrid really her aunt, or is she some impostor trying to warm her way into her family? "Anna, look at her. You can't see the resemblance? Oh yes, the ice power thing, there's that," Kristoff says. Anna asks if she's really her aunt then why isn't she in the family portrait or the royal records, there's no trace of her, "It's like she never even existed. There has to be an explanation for all of this." Kristoff asks how she thinks she's going to find it, to which Anna replies his family. "Careful, Grand Pabbie is still a little miffed you postponed the wedding." Anna assures her fiancé that she can handle the rock troll king, "Will you go back to the castle and cover for me? And watch Elsa while I'm gone?" "If it'll put your mind at ease, then of course." Anna warns him to be careful what he says around the Ice Queen, however, for she has yet to tell her sister what she discovered in the Enchanted Forest. "You lied to her?" Kristoff asks. Anna claims she didn't lie, but withheld the truth. She says that telling her their parents wanted to take away her magic, she just needed to find the right moment. Kristoff is able to agree, and tells his true love he'll support her no matter what, so long as it isn't dumb, then he'll tell her. "Thank goodness I haven't hit really dumb yet," Anna jokes. Kristoff asks if he can at least get her supplies for her journey, but the princess says no, saying she'll stop by Oaken's on the way, "You'll see me as soon as I return," she assures. Kristoff smiles, and the couple kiss; Anna then leaves him alone. As Kristoff watches her leave, however, it's revealed that Ingrid has been hiding there, listening to their conversation, and she is not happy. In present day Storybrooke, the Snow Queen is seen in the forest where her ice cream truck is kept. She appears to be walking away from it with a devious expression on her face. Meanwhile, on the other side of the vehicle, Merry Men stand from a distance, aiming their bow and arrows at it. Emma, followed by Hook and Regina, join them. The blonde speaks into her phone, telling David to call off the search party as they found the ice cream truck near the Merry Men's camp. She then thanks Robin Hood for keeping an eye out for it, to which he replies "Gladly," and that she is the first sheriff he doesn't mind assisting. As Emma, Hook, and Regina head for the truck, Robin Hood stops the latter, hoping that he and his true love could talk. Regina comments that in case he hadn't noticed, she's about to storm an evil ice cream truck; she them walks further ahead, next to Emma, who says she could've just said "maybe later." Regina tells the blonde that she knows she's just trying to make everything better, but staying out of it is her best bet, as it is already bad enough she catches the Savior and 'Captain Guy-Liner' making eyes at each other. Emma argues that they don't make eyes at each other, but the formerly Evil Queen ignores the girl. Hook then joins her, asking if she's ready, before heading to the truck. From the inside view of the ice cream truck, the doors are opened by Hook and Emma, and the couple, plus Regina, enter. Hook exclaims that it appears the Snow Queen beat them to the truck, as she has cleared it out. Regina asks what happens now, sarcastically wondering if they should question the cow she gets her milk from, or maybe search the waffle cone factory. Emma notices something, however, a locked freezer. She jokingly asks if the Snow Queen thought someone would steal the Rocky Road ice cream. Hook tells his new girlfriend to stand back, before using his hook to break the lock. Emma then pulls out the iron rod that keeps the freezer shut, and proceeds to open it. Inside is a folder, which Emma picks up. She pulls out a news article reading "7 Year Old Boy Finds Baby On Side of Road," the article about Emma and August, "Looks like the Dairy Queen's been following me for a long time," Emma exclaims. Regina wonders since before foster care, to which Emma replies since she landed in this word, handing her the news article. Regina and Hook look at it, before looking back at Emma, all three of which have shocked expressions on their face. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the Snow Queen's ice cream truck, amidst a snowstorm. *Although credited, Michael Socha (Will Scarlet) is absent from this episode. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 1, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the episode. Promo 406 01.png Promo 406 02.png Promo 406 03.png Promo 406 04.png Promo 406 05.png Promo 406 06.png Promo 406 07.png Promo 406 08.png Promo 406 09.png Promo 406 10.png Promo 406 11.png Promo 406 12.png BTS 406 01.png BTS 406 02.png BTS 406 03.png BTS 406 04.png BTS 406 05.png BTS 406 06.png BTS 406 07.png BTS 406 08.png BTS 406 09.png BTS 406 10.png BTS 406 11.png BTS 406 12.png BTS 406 13.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Belle-centric